Huddy Around The Hospital
by Tipititralala
Summary: Traduction. Série d'OS smut démarrés en 2005. Il s'agit tout simplement d'House et Cuddy cherchant de nouveaux et inhabituels lieux pour faire l'amour.
1. The Clinic

_Hey les amis ! Comme on se retrouve. Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué au moins ? Je sais, pour certains la rentrée est déjà là, pour d'autres elle est pour bientôt, et pour d'autres encore, il y a le temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez bien profité, et que vous êtes en forme. Vous avez été sages, alors voici un chapitre pour vous (mais cherche par Hélo, toi je te boude).  
Certains d'entre vous étaient déjà au courant, mais j'ai travaillé sur une nouvelle traduction. Bien que celle-ci ait connu quelques petits problèmes en cours de temps (pas de traduction non, mais plutôt d'organisation -et là aussi, certains savent lesquels -), je peux enfin, et sans problème, vous offrir cette 'collection d'OS' que j'ai adoré lire et traduire. D'autant plus que, cette fois-ci c'est certain, vous __aurez l'intégralité des OS, car ils sont achevés. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai préféré attendre un moment avant de vous les offrir.  
Il y en aura 10, que l'auteur avait entamé en 2005. Il s'agit simplement de House et Cuddy trouvant de nouveaux et inhabituels endroits pour s'envoyer en l'air. Ça peut être un peu détaillé, et souvent très chaud (Oui, c'est du smut les gens !)  
En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que vous les apprécierez autant que moi. J'attends d'avoir vos avis, que bien sûr je transmettrais à son auteur, Houddy.  
Merci pour tous les amis, et à bientôt.  
See ya people !_

* * *

**11 Septembre 2005**

**THE CLINIC**

House avait tellement été perdu dans son jeu vidéo qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrir ou se fermer, et n'avait pas entendu non plus le verrou être tourné. Ce qui attira son attention fut le son d'une paire de talons arrivant lentement devant lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir Docteur Cuddy marchant dans sa direction. Il devait avoir des ennuis à propos de quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce dont il s'agissait.

« **Docteur House** ». Elle vint tout droit vers lui et retira la GameBoy de ses mains.  
« **J'étais en plein milieu du niveau trois.** » House protesta.

Cuddy regarda l'écran, fit quelque chose avec les boutons, et House entendit les sons de la défaite. « **Là, vous ne l'êtes plus maintenant. **» Elle avait délibérément tué son homme. C'était la guerre.

House se releva. « **Rendez-moi ça.** » Il étendit la main pour attraper sa GameBoy, mais elle la mit hors de sa portée.

« **Vous avez deux choix, House **». Elle marqua une pause pour l'effet et lui adressa un regard examinateur. « **Vous pouvez, soit jouer avec votre petit jeu vidéo **», elle lui tendit la GameBoy et le vit bouger devant l'objet. « **Soit jouer avec moi **». Elle posa la GameBoy sur la table et attendit qu'il fasse son choix.

House sourit largement. Il n'avait aucun ennuis après tout. « **C'est un choix difficile** ». Il glissa son regard d'elle à la GameBoy. « **D'un côté, j'allais justement exploser la barre des 10 000 points. **» Elle fit glisser sa blouse de médecin et celle-ci tomba sur le sol. « **D'un autre côté, je verrais vos seins. **». Ses yeux s'élargirent et dérivèrent où elle déboutonnait son haut. « **Je pourrais voir vos seins, n'est-ce pas ? **» Il devait connaître les faits avant de réaliser une décision d'une telle importance.

« **Vous me montrez ce que vous avez, je vous montrerai ce que j'ai.** ». Elle avait à moitié terminé avec les boutons de son chemisier.

House n'avait jamais bougé aussi rapidement dans sa vie. Il sauta de la table, atterrissant sur une jambe, la bonne, et défit rapidement son pantalon. Il se secoua un peu pour le faire retomber sur le sol.

« **Bien.** » Cuddy sourit d'un air approbateur devant son slip serré.  
« **Maintenant à vous.** » House s'appuya contre le lit et croisa les bras, prêt pour le show.

Elle prit un moment pour le regarder. Il avait l'air tellement mignon dans son T-shirt et et sa chemise froissée, déboutonnée comme toujours, ses pâles jambes dépassant sous l'ourlet de la chemise. Le T-shirt tombait juste au dessus de son relativement impressionnant paquet, qui présentait un gonflement contre le blanc coton de son 'Fruit of the Looms'.

« **J'attends.** » House cogna sa canne impatiemment, puis souleva le bas de sa jupe avec.  
« **Patience House.**». Elle fit glisser lentement son chemisier le long de ses épaules.  
« **Je hais les patients. **» Il tourna sa canne autour, et glissa la tête en haut de sa jupe.

Cuddy roula des yeux. « **Bien, pourquoi ne déchirez-vous pas simplement tout de suite mes vêtements ? **». Elle déboutonnait l'arrière de sa jupe.

«** Je pourrais ? **». Il se redressa.  
« **Non !** ». Elle fit glisser la jupe avant qu'il ne puisse avoir aucune idée. Elle était debout avant lui dans un ensemble de lingerie coloré de dentelle rose admirablement assorti. House sourit d'un air approbateur.  
« **Finissez ici. **» House accrocha adroitement le manche de sa canne dans le devant de sa culotte et la tira à lui. Ce n'était pas difficile, elle avait l'air plus que consentante à faire le voyage.

Elle lui enleva sa chemise et il retira son T-shirt. Lui aussi était à présent en sous-vêtement. « **Oh, nous allons être dans de beaux draps si quelqu'un entrait maintenant **». House l'attrapa par la taille et la mit entre ses jambes maintenant ouvertes.

« **J'ai verrouillé la porte.** ». Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement.  
« **Un cerveau, **» il la dévisagea lentement de haut en bas, « **et la beauté. Ça c'est mon genre de femmes.** ».

«** Taisez-vous et embrassez-moi.**». Elle plaça sa main derrière sa tête et elle le tira à elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait se focaliser tous ses sens sur les sensations de sa langue dansant à l'intérieure de sa bouche.

House déplaça son poids sur sa bonne jambe, utilisant sa canne comme un contre-poids. Elle glissa fermement sa main autour de la taille de Cuddy. Elle pourrait changer d'avis à tout moment, et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser s'échapper aussi facilement.

Cuddy se libéra finalement de son baiser, et mouva ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, où elle l'embrassa doucement jusqu'à ce que le corps tout entier de ce dernier semble fondre. Il s'appuya de nouveau contre le lit, les yeux clos, sa tête inclinée vers l'arrière.

« **Je déteste précipiter les choses** » dit Cuddy entre deux baisers dans sa nuque, « **mais j'ai un meeting avec le Conseil dans vingt minutes, et je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me rafraîchir.** »  
Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et mordit sa lèvre. Il aimait la voir le faire.

« **Oh, vous et vos besoins administratifs.** » Dans un large mouvement, House se retourna sur lui même, et entraîna Cuddy avec lui afin qu'elle soit à présent maintenue contre le lit.

«** Ooh.** ». Cuddy était impressionnée. Elle sentait une bouffée d'excitation s'écouler à l'intérieur de son corps. « **Tellement viril.** »  
« **Vous n'avez encore rien vu. **» House pressa fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sentit sa main se diriger le long de son dos et dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Elle sentit le soutien-gorge glisser de sa poitrine et retomber entre elle et House.

Il le ramassa et le regarda. «** Je ne comprendrais jamais ce soutien-gorge. Ces beautés... **», il regardait maintenant ses seins, «**... ne devraient jamais être emprisonnées.** ». Il jeta le soutien-gorge par dessus son épaule, se baissa et embrassa sa poitrine.

Cuddy ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de rire, quelque chose qu'House appréciait totalement, parce que cela faisait se secouer de haut en bras 'ces beautés'.

Sa bouche descendit le long de son sein jusqu'à ce qu'il en saisisse le téton. Il mordit un peu trop fort, et elle frissonna contre lui. Il appréciait assez, alors il essaya a nouveau. « **Aie. Arrêtez-ça. **».

« **Vous devriez les faire percer.** ». Elle agita les sourcils dans sa direction. C'était la plus amusante des choses qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Elle rit, jetant sa tête en arrière, et il profita de cette opportunité pour embrasser son cou. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

« **Oh, House. **»

Sa main descendit en bas de son sein et le long de son estomac plat. Ce dernier se stoppait juste au dessus de sa culotte. Il y marqua une pause pour un moment avant de laisser son petit doigt glisser sous la dentelle. Il pouvait sentir ses boucles douces. Le corps de celle-ci remua alors qu'il la taquinait avec ses doigts.

Elle pouvait le sentir devenir dur contre sa cuisse. Cette ardeur la rendait folle. Elle mit ses mains à l'intérieur de son slip et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle regarda en bas d'un air évaluatif. «** Pas si mal. **» Elle remonta les yeux vers les siens. Elle voulait voir le regard sur son visage.

« **Pas mal ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? **» Il baissa sa culotte rapidement. Il allait lui lui montrer son 'pas si mal'. Il sépara ses jambes avec les siennes. Puis sentit sa main tendrement tourner autour de son pénis. Elle le plaça en elle. Ils s'embrassèrent, frénétiques, sauvages, baisers passionnés. Leurs têtes se tordirent et se tournèrent dans les deux sens dans une ruée passionnée.

House avait toujours une main sur sa canne, mais il l'utilisait principalement comme soutien maintenant. Le dos de la jeune femme était appuyé contre le haut lit, et le lit bougea doucement avec chacun de leurs poussées, mais ils ne semblaient pas y prêter attention. La main de l'homme appuyait le bas de son dos, mouvant son corps tout entier contre le sien en rythme.

House était habituellement très doué pour se contrôler lorsqu'il le voulait, mais pas un seul os dans son corps ne voulait le contrôlait maintenant. Il pouvait sentir la fin venir rapidement. Le sang s'écoulait à travers son corps, obligeant la chaleur à pénétrer à travers sa peau. Celle de Cuddy avait à présent le goût de sueur. La bouche de l'homme explorait chaque parcelle de son corps.

Cuddy sentit House devenir tenu. Elle savait qu'il était proche. Elle ne l'était pas, et n'était pas prête à la laisser partir sans elle, «** Ralentissez marin. **». Elle essaya de le repousser. Elle le prit par la main, et le mena vers une chaise voisine.

« **Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter maintenant. **» House paraissait désespéré.  
« **Qui a parlé d'arrêter ? **» Elle le poussa dans la chaise. Il la regarda, un large sourire sur le visage. Il fit courir une main de sa cuisse à son tendre, fessier rond. Elle mordillait à présent sa lèvre. Il plaça ses fesses devant lui, sachant que le reste suivrait.

Elle mit une jambe à travers la latte du dos de la chaise. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les siens. Elle le vit sourire. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour se soutenir tandis que l'autre jambe glissa à travers l'autre côté de la chaise. Elle était à présent installée au dessus de lui. « **Maintenant, où en étions-nous ? **»

«** Nul part ailleurs aussi bon que cela »**. House sourit largement alors qu'il se glissa de nouveau en elle. Dans sa nouvelle position, Cuddy était capable de s'ajuster au dessus de lui. Elle gémit lorsqu'il cogna son point G. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux.

House vint le premier, mais ce fut seulement quelques secondes avant que Cuddy ne l'y rejoigne. Elle collapsa dans ses bras, conservant sa tête sur son épaule. Ses mains avaient toujours assez d'énergie pour courir le long de son corps baigné de sueur. « **On devrait vraiment le refaire de temps en temps. **».

Sa tête émergea. « **Temps ? Oh, merde, quelle heure est-il ?** » Elle regarda l'horloge. « **Mon meeting est dans dix minutes. **». Elle se dégagea de lui, et essaya de revenir sur ses pieds. House la replaça et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa pendant une minute, puis le repoussa à nouveau. « **Je suis sérieuse, House. Je dois y aller.** ». Elle descendit à nouveau de lui, et commença à rassembler ses vêtements.

House se pencha en arrière sur la chaise. Ses jambes étaient entendues devant lui, son corps nu scintillant sous les lumières fluorescentes. Il affichait un air réellement satisfait.

Cuddy se rhabilla rapidement et aplani ses cheveux. Elle se tourna pour regarder House. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi superbe. Elle avança vers lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il lui attrapa le bras et la mit sur sa cuisse.

«** House.**» dit-elle lorsqu'il retira finalement sa langue de sa bouche. « **Vous êtes en train de froisser mes vêtements. **». Maintenant elle était vraiment consciente que ses vêtements sentiraient comme lui durant tout son meeting. Super.

« **Je vous laisserai partir si vous acceptez de le refaire.** ». Il lui sourit. C'était un sourire désarmant.  
« **Quand aurez-vous encore des heures de consultation ? **»  
« **Demain, bientôt. **» Il embrassa sa nuque. Cela avait réellement inhabituellement bon.  
« **On se reverra alors.** » Elle se dégagea de lui, à nouveau. Avec un dernier bisou sur sa joue, elle se dirigea vers la porte. « **Allez-vous vous rhabiller avant que votre prochain patient entre ? **»  
« **Vous allez me faire voir un patient après ça ?** » Elle allait devoir payer pour ça.  
«**Vous avez dix minutes. Vous ferriez mieux de récupérer votre sous-vêtement de sous le lit. **». Elle sourit, se tourna et disparut derrière la porte. House la regarda partir. C'était une sacrée bout de femme. Pour la première fois il attendait avec impatience de devoir faire ses consultations le lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, me revoilà ! Ça va, vous n'avez pas été trop en manque ? (N'écoutez pas mes deux esclaves, avec elles ça fera toujours trop longtemps comme attente). Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà parmi vous, avec qui plus est, une relativement bonne nouvelle. Et oui, je suis dès aujourd'hui en vacances, et jusqu'au 4 novembre. Ce qui signifie... Encore davantage de temps pour moi et mes écrits ! N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse nouvelle ? (Le premier qui me dit que non, j'vais lui éclater la tête !... Non, même pas drôle en fait). _

_Breeeeef, voici donc un deuxième OS pour cette série SMUT. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier car moi en tout cas, j'ai vraiment pris un grand plaisir à traduire les 10 chapitres (et oui, il vous en restera encore 8 derrière !). A noter, ils ne se suivent pas forcément. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite (ou grande) review au passage, c'est toujours sympa de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bien sûr, souvenez-vous que l'auteure n'est pas moi, je ne suis que la traductrice. Mais bien sûr, je ferai part de vos avis à celle qui a écrit tout ça, cela va de soit.  
Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et on se retrouve assez rapidement, je vous le promets. Et encore merci pour tout !_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

**12 septembre 2005**

**L'ASCENSEUR**

Le Dr Cuddy pressa le bouton du 3ème étage et attendit que les portes se ferment. Juste avant qu'elles ne le soient, une cannefut insérée entre elles, et elles commencèrent à s'ouvrir encore. House sourit lorsqu'il vit le regard irrité sur le visage de la jeune femme.

**«******** Vous pensiez pouvoir vous échapper comme ça ? ****» **Il entra et se mit à côté d'elle. Les portes se fermèrent lentement.

**« ********M'échapper avec quoi ?****»** Elle semblait fatiguée. Elle venait tout juste de terminer une réunion avec le Conseil durant laquelle House avait été le sujet principal, une fois de plus.

**«******** Vous essayez de me faire aller à ce séminaire. Et bien, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. ****»** Elle était sans cesse en train d'essayer de lui faire faire des choses qu'il n'aimait pas et il en avait assez.

**« ********C'est vraiment dommage. Ça aurait vraiment pu être... ****» **Elle attrapa son bras. L'ascenseur s'arrêta brutalement.

**« ********Oh. ****» **Il se retint au mur, les empêchant de tomber tous les deux sur leurs fesses.

**« ********Qu'avez-vous fait ? ****»** Cuddy regarda House de façon insistante. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais elle avait besoin d'accuser quelqu'un.

**« ********Je n'ai rien fait. ****»** Il pressa le bouton d'ouverture des portes plusieurs fois, mais rien ne se produisit.** « ********Il semblerait qu'on soit un peu coincé. ****» **Il sourit nerveusement. Elle ne semblait pas heureuse.

**« ********Nous ne pouvons pas être coincés. Je ne peux pas être bloquée dans un ascenseur. ****» **Elle regardait autour d'eux. Elle était d'accord avec le fait que les ascenseurs montent et descendent et que les portes puissent s'ouvrir à tout moment, mais elle n'avait jamais été bloquée dans l'un d'entre eux, et elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça.

**« ********Et bien, vous l'êtes. ****»** House s'éloigna d'elle. Elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

**«******** Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit arriver avec vous ?**** » **dit-elle de façon si impuissante, si défaitiste qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu blessé.

Une réalisation le frappa lorsqu'elle commença à prendre de grandes inspirations.** « ********Vous êtes claustrophobe.**** »**

**« ********Brillante déduction Dr Genius. ****» **Elle s'appuya contre le mur de l'ascenseur. Pourquoi ses portes ne s'ouvraient-elles pas ?

**«******** Bien, le meilleur remède pour la claustrophobie... ****»**

**«******** Si vous dîtes qu'il s'agit d'être coincé dans un ascenseur, je vous botterai le cul. ****» **dit-elle, hors d'elle.

House recula un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre le mur opposé à elle.** « ********J'allais vous dire que vous devez penser à autre chose.**** »**

**«******** Super. Et comment suis-je supposée le faire ?**** »** Elle avait à présent les yeux fermés et elle respirait toujours profondément, ou du moins, elle essayait.

**« ********J'ai quelques idées. ****» **House sourit, et même si avec les yeux clos, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle semblait savoir de quel genre d'idées il s'agissait.

**« ********Vous devez vous moquer de moi.**** » **Ses yeux s'ouvrirent violemment, et maintenant elle pouvait voir son sourire, elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il décida de prendre ça pour un oui. Il marcha jusqu'à elle, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Il commença à chanter _« Love in an Elevator »_ de Aerosmith. Cela la fit rire.

**« ********Arrêtez ça.**** »** Elle posa une main sur son torse, essayant de le garder à distance, mais n'essayant pas assez fort pour y réussir.

**« ********Votre bouche dit non mais cette chemise dit oui. ****»** Il se pencha et embrassa la peau exposée juste au dessus du premier bouton.

**« ********House.**** »** Elle le poussa encore, mais pas assez loin.** « Je ne coucherai pas avec vous dans un ascenseur. »**

**« ********Si vous ne voulez pas jouer, ça ne fonctionnera pas, vous allez vous évanouir à cause de tous ces exercices de respiration, et je vais devoir vous faire du bouche à bouche. Je préfère le faire avec vous consciente.**** »** Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Ils glissèrent lentement sur le sol.** « ********Fermez les yeux.**** » **House l'allongea sur le dos.** « ********Dîtes-moi vos fantasmes.**** »**

**Ses yeux, qu'elle avait obligeamment fermés, s'ouvrirent à nouveau, et le regardèrent. « ********Vous êtes mon psy maintenant ?**** »**

**« ********Dieu sait que vous en avez besoin, mais non. J'ai dit 'dîtes-moi mon fantasmes', pas vos problèmes. Maintenant fermez les yeux. ****»** Il posa sa main sur les yeux de Cuddy, l'enlevant seulement une fois qu'il eut senti ses paupières se fermer.

**« ****J'ai ce fantasme, qu'un de mes employés va finalement la fermer et faire son travail sans trouver d'excuses ou se plaindre, ou sans que l'hôpital soit poursuivi en justice.**** »**

**« ********Wow, vous avez de drôles de fantasmes dans la vie. Peut être que je peux vous aider un peu. ****»** Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.** «******** Vous voyez, j'ai ce fantasme où il y a du cuir, beaucoup d'alcool, et de la nudité. Malheureusement, le seul cuir que j'ai est celui de ma montre, et je doute que vous ayez un bar caché en dessous de vos vêtements, par contre la nudité est une option définitive****. » **En prononçant tout ça, il déboutonna sa chemise.

Elle l'arrêta.** «******** Je ne me déshabillerai pas dans un ascenseur. ****»**

**«******** Ouais, et bien vous disiez que vous ne coucheriez pas avec moi, mais à présent je peux dire que vous mentiez.**** » **Il essaya à nouveau de déboutonner sa chemise. Il avait presque fini. Et elle l'arrêta encore.

**« ********Je ne me déshabillerai pas dans un ascenseur. ****» **dit-elle très lentement, et de façon insistante, espérant qu'il pourrait revenir sur la partie qu'elle laissait sous-entendre. Il le fit. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il pensait à la façon dont ils pourraient y parvenir.

**«******** Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?**** »**

Cuddy tira House à elle par la chemise. Son corps s'appuya contre le sien, mais guère longtemps. Elle le fit rouler sur le côté, et puis sur son dos. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son pantalon. Elle l'embrassa en même temps qu'elle cherchait la fermeture éclair.

Il durcit lorsqu'elle le prit en main. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête, mais au moins ça fonctionnait.

Un étrange sourire s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'il approchait de la délivrance. Elle avait quelque chose en tête. Il le savait mais il était trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit. Elle était VRAIMENT douée de ses mains.

« **Dr House. **» Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et rit doucement. « **Vous savez le séminaire******** qui se déroule le mois prochain ?**** » **Elle continuait de le masturber. Doucement, puis vite, puis à nouveau lentement. Elle était en train de le tourmenter, et elle en appréciait chaque minute comme si l'expression sur le visage de l'homme indiquait une délicieuse torture.

« ******Ouais. ****» **croassa-t-il, essayant de maintenir le contrôle de sa voix. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

Son rire flotta jusqu'à lui. Elle prenait réellement du plaisir.** «******** Je veux que vous vous y rendiez. ****» **Elle était en train de le manipuler. House essaya de se relever, mais non seulement personne ne le laisserait faire, mais son propre corps était aussi contre lui, et il ne pourrait aller nul part.

« ******Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer.**** »** Cela semblait enfantin, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Une partie du sang de son cerveau avait migré autre part à ce moment précis et il n'avait plus toute sa tête.

«******Vous avez raison.**** »** Elle le relâcha et commença à se lever. Il attrapa son bras. Une fois, Wilson avait dit qu'elle était très bonne dans son travail. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien il avait raison.

**« ********Vous n'allez PAS vous arrêter maintenant. ****» **Il replaça la main de la jeune femme sur son pénis et il sentit la chaleur de son toucher parcourir son corps. Il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse s'arrêter maintenant.

**« ********Alors vous irez à ce séminaire ? ****» **Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

**« ********Bien sûr.**** » **Il n'avait aucune intention d'y aller, mais il ne le lui dirait pas.

L'ascenseur bougea à nouveau. « ******C'était pas moi. ****»**, dit House, comme si elle avait pu penser que son éjaculation avait pu faire bouger l'ascenseur. Elle aurait pu apprécier la blague si elle n'avait pas soudainement pensé qu'ils pourraient mourir.

House referma sa braguette rapidement et Cuddy l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, juste à temps. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle l'aidait à lisser son pantalon. « ******Tombé.****» **dit House lorsqu'il remarqua le Dr Cameron les regardant.** « ********Route cahoteuse. ****» **Il regarda en direction de Cuddy. Elle essayait vraiment difficilement de taire son rire.** « ********A propos de ce séminaire, Dr Cuddy, peut-être que vous désirerez voir les détails avec moi plus tard dans la journée. ****»**

**« ********J'aurais quelque chose pour vous cet après-midi.**** » **lui sourit-elle d'un air entendu.

**«******** Je parie que oui.**** »** Il débordait de sous-entendus sexuels.

House se tint debout et regarda Cuddy s'éloigner. Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Peu de personnes pouvaient le manipuler ainsi et le laisser en vouloir plus.


End file.
